


Four-Leaf Clover

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Irish luck, Living Together, Nick Amaro & OFC, Nick Amaro fluff, Nick Amaro love, Romantic Comedy, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Slightly AU story where Nick Amaro's luck changes on meeting a woman crying over vegetables.Set after the events of Season 15.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nick, poor hapless Nick. He deserves some love. 
> 
> I was going to make this story a Nick/Reader thing, but I tried that and it's outta my 'jurisdiction'. When you really love to write, the characters form themselves. And a Reader character is not supposed to have a character. They are to be a window pane, not a mirror. So I am just going to stick to my OCs. This one's the polar opposite of Annie Dalton (my Barba story OFC). But her misadventures are funny. I hope you like her. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback. Thank you!

Officer Nick Amaro was patrolling the streets by himself in the squad car. His partner had called in sick a day before. Wanting to make the kid some soup, Nick recalled the ingredients of his refrigerator. Yeah, minestrone was a long shot.  
Conveniently, he saw a supermarket a few yards ahead. Nick locked the car and stepped out to shop for soup stuff.  
Once done, he carried the bag to the car and deposited it in his partner's seat. He planned to make a quick detour to his apartment, shove the stuff into the fridge, and get back on the beat.  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
Nick turned around at the sound. A woman was standing over a pile of vegetables and groceries. She seemed to be in an intense argument with them.  
**"The bag wasn't even full!"**  
Nick walked back whence he had come and knelt down next to the crazy lady.  
"Let me help you, ma'm"  
He examined the situation. Both the bags she had carried had ripped through at the bottom.  
"Do you have another bag?"  
"No", the woman said.  
"I think I have one in the car. Wait here"  
Nick found the giant jute bag, belonging to his partner, and returned to help. They started to put the woman's stuff into the bag. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nick saw the elfin features and the freckled face. A golden four-leaf clover hung from the woman's neck. Or the girl's? She didn't look too old. Early thirties at most.  
"Thank you", she sniffled.  
He was rescuing the spinach,  
"Are you all right?"  
"It's just", she hung her head and hitched a sob, "The tomatoes are ruined!"  
Poor Amaro's gentleman heart was filled with concern. It was kinda funny, a grown woman weeping over the loss of groceries in broad daylight. She looked so pitiful though. And quite adorable too. But why were there red bruises running upwards from the nook of her elbows? Nick's amusement faded.  
"Are you hurt?"  
She saw his gaze and shook her head.  
"One of my kids scratched me. It's no big deal. I'm sorry, Officer", she wiped her tears, "I'm just having a bad day"  
"We all have to have them, sometimes", he handed her the bag.  
They stood shoulder to shoulder, the girl's lips forming a pout. She turned to Nick with a defeated smile. He controlled his own at the sight of her mascara spread down to her cheeks. God help him, she looked like a demon from them Grudge movies.  
"Thank you", she held her hand out.  
Nick took it, "No prob...", and almost shrunk back. A jolt of current had rushed through him at the touch. Apparently, she had suffered the same. She shook her fingers like they were limp.  
"Static", she guessed.  
"Yeah", he studied her face, "Think you'll get home, okay?"  
"Yeah", she nodded and waved a goodbye.  
Nick walked back to his vehicle. The girl probably went to hers. First thing he did on getting in the car was google 'static phenomenon'. His damn hand was still warm. 

 

_Later that day -_  

  
"You're back, Nick"  
Olivia delivered the good news. He didn't believe it for a second. A day ago, after that brat Tensley's allegation, he had almost given up. This was so sudden. Perhaps he would have recalled hitting every green light on the road, missing a splash of dirty water from a passing vehicle, not having to wait for the elevator at Liv's place, the warmth of a soft hand - but he didn't. He thanked God and his partner for being reinstated as Detective Amaro.

 

* * *

  
  
"Hey, sweetie! How was your day?", the neighbor, Mrs. Seagram waved at her.  
She walked to the lonely lady, the jute bag that held her groceries in her arms. Mrs. Seagram offered with a smile,  
"I made some chicken marsala. Want to join me?"  
It was the third good thing to happen to her that day after the handsome cop, and after finding $40 in her glove compartment. When she walked into her own apartment after the generous dinner, she was supposed to look up a new place on the internet. Instead, she said her prayers and fell asleep on the couch. The bed had given birth to a rat family a day before. But she slept soundly for the first time in many days.


	2. Fairies and Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick takes Zara to a new park, and meets the girl from the supermarket again.

Zara marched forth to the grass. Her father was right behind. Not caring about her clothes, she knelt on the grass and scanned it all over. There was a bench right next to them. Nick took a seat and watched his child playing in the grass.  
"Chiquita", he said, "Your clothes are getting dirty"  
"I don't mind"  
Those little hands rifled through the grass. Nick asked,  
"You lost something?"  
"No. I want to find a clover"  
He smiled,  
"A clover? What for?"  
"Ciara says you can see fairies if you have a four-leaf clover", she referred to her friend.  
"Do you even know what a clover looks like?"  
"Uh-huh", she kept searching, "Mom showed me a picture on the tab"  
"Four-leaf clover?"  
"Yes"  
"You want to see fairies, huh?"  
"No"  
"Then what are you searching the clover for?"  
"To prove Ciara wrong"  
Nick watched her with a contented smile. _Like looking in a mirror_ , he thought.  
"Don't break the chain, Casey. Come on, to the swings"  
The voice was familiar, so was the person. Nick grinned to himself.  
"Tomatina"  
She was leading a bunch of kids towards the playground. The kids walked hand in hand, with perfect discipline. Tomato girl and three other adults walked with the rest of them. These kids were loitering behind, not holding hands.  
_'Special needs kids'_ , he deduced.  
The girl was busy with her charges. She looked behind at the other two. That's when she saw him. Nick gave a small wave of his hand. When she didn't have mascara streaked across her face, she looked quite decent. Sharing a word with one of her adult companions, she walked towards the bench Nick was sitting on. He stood up before she could reach him.  
"I didn't expect I'd run into you again, Officer"  
"Likewise"  
Her eyes roved over his civilian clothes before resting on Zara, who had paused her search to look at the visitor.  
"Oh my", the lady crooned, "Who's this little beauty here?"  
Zara blushed.  
Nick said,  
"This is Zara, my daughter. Zara, this is... um..."  
She supplied her name,  
"Darlyn. Hello, Zara. I love your name"  
Nick raised a brow,  
"Darlyn?"  
She nodded with a grin.  
"Pretty", he said.  
"And who is he, Zara?"  
Zara said,  
"My Dad?"  
"Yeah? What's his name?"  
"Nick Amaro. I'm Zara Amaro"  
"The Amaros, nice", she pointed over her shoulder to her company, "Those are my kids. All of them"  
Zara giggled,  
"They're not"  
"Well, they are, missy"  
"They are your students"  
Darlyn's eyes widened.  
"How did you know that?"  
Zara looked up at her Dad, showing all her teeth in a smile. Darlyn asked,  
"Do you want to meet them?"  
She nodded.  
"Do you want to ask your Dad first?"  
Nick laid his hand on Zara's shoulder.  
"Let's go"  
  
Darlyn - what a funny name. The wind gently tugged at her skirt, at her hair. It revealed the golden chain on her neck. Nick was reminded of the four-leaf clover she wore. Weird that he should remember such a silly detail about a stranger. Darlyn announced to her kids,   
"Children, someone's here to meet you"  
Nick had supposed Zara would be uncomfortable around them. She didn't even flinch.  
"This is Zara. Zara Amaro, these are my kids"  
"Hi", came a croaked voice from one of the girls.  
"Hi", Zara returned the greeting.  
Darlyn gestured to her colleague.  
"Sean, why don't you introduce them all to Zara?"  
Sean made the introductions while Darlyn and Nick stepped aside. Nick felt some flirting coming on. He was used to it.  
"I am sorry about the other day. I feel so embarrassed"  
"You don't have to", he shrugged.  
"You were quite kind to me"  
"It was nothing"  
Darlyn smiled,  
"I spent 4 years of my life in a wheelchair. Believe me - kindness goes a long way"  
She glanced at her kids and his.  
"Are you on Daddy duty today?"  
For some reason, Nick wanted her to know he wasn't married.  
"Her mother lives in DC but she is out of town. Zara didn't have school for two days, so her Mom brought her here"  
She looked sympathetic,  
"Separated?"  
"Divorced"  
"I'm sorry"  
He was a little taken aback when she began to move away.  
"I better let you two get back to father-daughter time. Nice meeting you, Officer Amaro"  
"Hey"  
_Oh shit._ What did he want to say?  
"You know, Zara was looking for a four-leaf clover back there. Think she'll find some here?"  
_Oh my god. That was so lame_. Darlyn would see right through it. But to his relief, she laughed. Her fingers toyed with the pendant she now knew he had seen.  
"The odds of finding it anywhere in the world are pretty slim. Better to buy her one. Bye"  
He watched Darlyn say goodbye to Zara, who came to him hopping.  
"Does Darling work with you and Olivia?"  
Nick laughed as they walked back to the bench.  
"It's Darlyn. And no. I just helped pick up her groceries the other day"  
It was the only time after Maria that Nick looked back at a girl.

 

* * *

  
  
_'How the hell did this happen?'_  
It was all over the news. News Per Second was calling it the biggest bust in the NYPD's history. Because Nick just happened to walk in on a truck full of victims of human trafficking. Hell, he even got a call from someone in IAB, congratulating him. He was shocked. Had it really been a week ago that he was considering moving to California?  
"There he is", Sonny hollered.  
The squad was clapping as he came in. It was ridiculous. The biggest achievement of his career was one unreal accident. They were shaking his hand, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Now you're back", Rollins said.  
"It was just a coincidence"  
She disagreed, like the rest of them. Fin said,  
"Just shut up and tell us where we're goin' out for drinks"  
"Yeah!"  
An object on Rollins' desk stopped Nick in his tracks. It was a paperweight, four-leaf clover shaped. He picked it up.  
"Where'd you get this?"  
Rollins faltered a bit before saying,  
"I don't know. I think it came with the shot glasses I bought"  
Terrific lie, terrible liar. It was clearly a gift from Murphy. Guy was really something, giving a girl a paperweight. But it wasn't him or Amanda Nick was thinking about. He seemed to see in his mind's eye, clear as the day, a girl crying and then talking to his daughter.  
_'Darlyn'_  
The first time he met her, he got his job back. And now the bust. It was stupid to even think of something like that. But the bust was clearly a freak stroke of chance.  
"Nick, you okay?", Olivia asked.  
Apparently, the girl brought him luck. Stupid superstition or not, he intended to make sure if she really did.


	3. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To check if she really brings him luck, Nick gets in touch with Darlyn. What he finds is more than just a lucky charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a wee bit longer. Good news though. I have finished writing this story. There are some more chapters left. Let me know if you would like a daily update. Thanks for reading!

A week passed before Nick ran into Darlyn again. Jogging to the park, befriending the guard there paid off. He was driving past it on his way home. He was too tired to hope he would ever see her again. But there she was. He stopped the car and observed for a minute. It did seem like her, just the hair was tied up.  
"You're a creep", Nick chastised himself before getting out of the car.  
"Detective Amaro", the guard greeted him.  
"Hey, Eddie. How's it going?"  
"Pretty good. I heard you on the radio yesterday. Good interview"  
A local radio had interviewed Nick about his human trafficking bust and his stormy history as a cop. His mother was overflowing with pride for her son lately.  
"Thanks"  
Nick waited, arms on his hips, showing off his holster and side profile. It was a while before Darlyn looked up from her book. Nick smiled like he had never expected to see her there. He walked to her, wondering if he looked okay. "Officer Amaro", Darlyn smiled.  
She had really white teeth. Nick liked that. He realized he had never told her -  
"It's actually Detective Amaro"  
"Oh"  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
"Not at all"  
"Thanks", he turned on the charm, "You come here often?"  
She chuckled,  
"Yeah. Do you?"  
"Sometimes"  
Bull. His first visit there had been with Zara a week ago.  
"What are you reading?"  
She showed him the cover. It was a book of verses.  
"You're Catholic? And Irish?"  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm Irish Catholic. We are all drunk at Sunday mass. Har de har"  
Nick grinned,  
"I didn't know that"  
She grinned too, slumping her shoulders.  
"I haven't been drunk in a while. Anyway, what brings you here?"  
Nick would have answered but a rumbling noise stopped him. He glanced at Darlyn's stomach. She batted her lashes quickly.  
"You were saying?"  
He didn't want to embarrass her, yet he asked when she had eaten last.  
"This morning. Why?"  
Her stomach seemed to groan "Liiiieeees!"  
Nick said,  
"Do you want to grab a bite?"  
The mouth was set in a firm line.  
"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine"  
He told a fib,  
"I didn't get to have lunch today. I am kinda hungry"  
She persisted still.  
"I'm fine, really. You should go ahead"  
"How about coupla hot dogs? There's a cart right across the street"  
The calculations in her mind were taking too long.  
"I'll look away while you're eating"  
That elicited a weak laugh.  
"Okay. Hot dogs"  
"Great", he said.  
Darlyn put her book in her purse and walked out of the park with him. 

He held off the mustard but she was going all out. Contrary to his promise, Nick watched her eat. Her mouth was full when he asked,  
"So the other day at the park, you're a teacher?"  
She nodded. When her mouth was empty, she spoke.  
"That wasn't the original plan though"  
"Four years in a wheelchair will put a dent in anyone's plans"  
Her smile was goofy.  
"You remembered that?"  
"Yeah. Was it an accident?"  
"Not really. Having given up on my very short dancing career, I graduated college, joined the Peace Corps", Darlyn narrated, "I was stationed in Paraguay. Got in a fight with this local ganglord. He had them break my legs. His hacienda was beautiful though"  
Never had he expected that story.  
"Wow"  
Darlyn shrugged,  
"I kind of lost my legs but because he touched an American, our government pressurized their government into putting him behind bars. And they did"  
"When you say you fought with him, you mean..."  
"I saw him beating up a guy in broad daylight. No one else would, so I stepped in and told him I was going to call the cops on him. And I may have slugged him a bit too"  
She smirked,  
"Don't give me that look. I am only half Irish and we are a peace-loving people anyway"  
"Sounds like you've never been to an Irish pub", he teased.  
They finished their hot dogs. Darlyn wouldn't let Nick pay for her, no matter how much he insisted.  
"You didn't let me pay for the dogs. You gotta let me buy you a drink at least"  
Her laugh was timid.  
"What do you want to buy me a drink for?"  
"To get to know you"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything", he said, "That clover's got to have an interesting backstory"  
"This little thing?", she kissed it, "It's my grandmother's. When she was 16, one of her boyfriends gave it to her. He told her if she loved him, it would bring her luck. She didn't and it didn't either. But then she wore it on her wrist one day and it got stuck in some guy's sweater. That was my Grandpa"  
Cute tale, Nick supposed.  
"She gave it to me when I got out of physical therapy, started walking again. But she said it brings good luck only when you find true love"  
"Nice. You believe in true love then?"  
"No. I don't believe in this either. I just wear it because it reminds me of my heritage and of her", she seemed nostalgic, "Sitting in front of the fire in her place in Ireland. I haven't seen her since I moved here"  
"Where are you from?"  
"New Jersey"  
"Oh crap"  
She gave a light slap to his arm. Nick held it towards her.  
"How about that drink now?"  
"Isn't it too early to start drinking?"  
"You sure you're Irish?"  
"Funny guy, aren't you?", she snarked but took his arm. 

Their talk ranged from her work to his. He even told her about his biggest mistake on the job.  
"I am all against police brutality but I can't imagine how shitty it must have felt, realizing you'd shot a kid"  
Nick sighed.  
"You have no idea"  
Darlyn pouted and rubbed his arm.  
"Poor sweet Nick"  
He smirked,  
"You're drunk"  
"Yeah. I should head home", she said, "Barkeep, how much do I owe you?"  
The girl answered,  
"$82"  
"I got it", Nick took out his wallet.  
"No, no..."  
"Hey, I invited you", he laid the money on the counter, "Thanks. Let's go, Darlyn"  
She giggled,  
"Did you just call me darling?"  
"No. That's your name"  
"Oh yeah", she realized.  
They walked out to his car. Darlyn was sober enough to give him directions to her place. It was at ten minutes' distance from the bar.  
"Stop right here"  
Nick opened the door for her. Darlyn stepped out, the moonlight making her skin look paler.  
"Thanks for today. I haven't opened up like this in a while", he said.  
"Me neither"  
She thanked him and turned to go, but came back.  
"You really take your job seriously, huh?"  
He had not the faintest idea what she was implying.  
"I mean, you are a guy, I am drunk and nothing of yours is broken that requires your coming up to my apartment. This is new"  
Her smile broke out like sunrise.  
"It's nice"  
Nick felt a twinge of pride in himself.  
"Good night"  
"Good..."  
"O'Caroll!"  
Darlyn muttered "shit" under her breath while Nick looked up. An Asian man was leaning out of the window and yelling at Darlyn. She explained,  
"It's my landlord. He-he is senile"  
"Why is he calling you Carol?"  
"No. It's my last name - O'Caroll. You should go"  
The landlord screamed,  
"And if you can't pay your rent, ask your boyfriend to pay it!"  
Nick upheld his badge and warned him,  
"Sir, I need you to get back inside and stop shouting"  
After saying what was definitely a Korean swear word, the guy closed his window. Darlyn mumbled,  
"You didn't have to do that. Goodbye, Nick"  
"Darlyn..."  
"Thanks for the drinks", she went in.  
Nick stood on the pavement for a while. He grimaced and turned to go when he heard a window opening above. It wasn't the old man. It was the pretty girl.  
"Say hello to Zara for me!"  
She smiled. Nick did too. He stood there until she went back inside. Whistling, he got into his car and drove away. 

***

Maria didn't appreciate his smile.  
"You don't have to look so happy about it"  
He shrugged. There was some internal conflict at the LA place that had offered her the job. They told her she would have to hold off joining them until further notice. Internally, Nick was thanking Darlyn. He was convinced now. She was his four-leaf clover.  
"Nick? You're acting weird"  
"Sorry", he returned to reality, "Just remembered an appointment" 

***

In great spirits, and in his best casual clothes, Nick drove to Darlyn's place. He had it all planned. He was going to treat her to a big dinner (he remembered she liked Thai), and then whatever she wanted. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that he didn't feel guilty for somehow 'using' her. But Nick truly enjoyed her company. Plus, she was so easy on the eyes.  
"Not bad", he looked at himself in the rearview mirror.  
Stepping out of the car, Nick marched into her apartment building. He found the landlord carrying trashbags.  
"What number does O'Caroll live in?", he showed his badge.  
The man's reply was short.  
"She moved out"  
"When?"  
"Today morning"  
He turned around, not knowing how to find her. The landlord received the brunt of his desperation.  
"Did you kick her out?"  
One look at Nick's scowling face and the man was Chatty Cathy.  
"No, no! She paid outstanding rent. I asked her for advance 'cause she is a flight risk. She said she didn't have it. I gave her two days to get the money. But she moved out without telling me!"  
Nick did not wait for another word. He wanted to get to the park ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Darlyn doesn't seem like a regular girl. People don't liks OCs to be extraordinary. But then, an OC would have to be extraordinary to convince you why our favourite characters would fall for them. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. Thanks!


	4. I'll Put A Horseshoe On The Door, Bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep-depriven and worried about Darlyn, Nick searches for her where he can. In his desperation to keep his luck intact, he offers her more than she can accept.

Darlyn wasn't at the park. Nick waited for an hour in the dark, asked Eddie to call him if he saw her. The night was spent lying awake and thinking of that proud woman. He knew what he had to do. 

"Excuse me. Have you seen Darlyn O'Caroll?", he asked a passerby.  
The woman eyed him head to foot.  
"You must be Nick"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Lynn's in class. End of the hallway, Butterfly Room"  
"Thanks!"  
He hesitated but asked her when she tried to walk away.  
"You are?"  
"Nyema Carlson - I teach language here"  
"Did... what did she tell you about me?"  
"All good things", Nyema winked and went her way.  
As Nick walked closer to the class, he could hear music. It was _Macarena ___. When he stood by the door, he saw happy faces. Kids starting their day with a dance. Such a great idea. Especially if there was a beautiful teacher to lead them. He watched her with a smile. She was so in her element. Despite of the routine, her movements were graceful. Seeing her so happy, no one would have thought she was broke.  
"Hi!"  
The little girl with the croaked voice gave him away. Darlyn sort of froze when she saw him. She told the kids to finish the routine and walked to Nick.  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here", she started.  
"I know, and I'm sorry"  
"Who let you in?"  
"I have a badge. Darlyn, hey. I went to your apartment last night. Your landlord told me you had moved out"  
She folded her arms over her chest.  
"So?"  
"I saw your car in the parking. I know you're living in it"  
Her face colored.  
"I don't see how that concerns you"  
"Look", Nick said, "I know you're too proud to ask anyone for help..."  
"You don't know me. Period. We have met thrice, excluding today. And here you are at my workplace, talking to me about my personal life. Is this some kind of psychological issue? You see a woman in some trouble, and you gotta be the shining knight on his stead?"  
He breathed, like they had taught him in anger management. What he said next surprised them both.  
"Stay with me"  
Darlyn stared while Nick hastened to explain, becoming surer of what he was offering.  
"It sounds weird and completely out of line. But I mean it. You are a good person and I don't want you to be homeless. I am asking you this because I know what it's like to get stuck in one rut after another. You think the next day will be better but it is worse. And you can't even give up because..."  
"Giving up was never an option you had", she finished for him.  
Nick hoped that thoughtful gaze meant surrender.  
"I can't, Nick. I am broke. Until my next payday and when my supplies run out, I might have to make do on food stamps. I can't afford a new place. And I won't freeload"  
"You can pay me back later. I will take back every cent, don't you worry about that"  
"Have you even thought about it? I could be a serial killer, for all you know!"  
"So what? I am a cop"  
"Nick", she trailed off.  
Maybe she would think him a fool or get a restraining order, but the truth seemed to be his best option at the moment to help her.  
"What I'm about to say is going to sound crazy"  
Darlyn turned her face away.  
"Ever since I have met you, things are going my way. I have had a really bad run. Really, really bad. I was demoted to beat cop. The day I met you, they gave me my job back"  
Now she was listening.  
"The second time I met you, I happened to walk in, during a casual enquiry, on a truck full of Mexican girls who were going to be sold as prostitutes. And the last time I met you, my ex-wife was put on hold for a job that would have taken my daughter away from me"  
"This can't be true. You're lying to get me to live with you, and I don't know why in God's name you would do that"  
"I am not lying. Every word I have told you is true", he said, "You have brought me so much good luck I don't know what to do with it. I'm sure that when I leave here, something amazing is going to happen to me today. It's all you, Darlyn"  
"Do you hear how ridiculous this sounds?"  
"It doesn't to me. Look, mean to harm a hair on your head, all right? This is me being selfish. I am not even going to give you a discount on the rent. You're going to have to pay half of it, no cuts"  
"I'm getting a headache"  
Nick gave her his card.  
"You think about it and call me. And please think yes"  
Darlyn took the card,  
"You are crazy"  
"I'll wait for your call"  
She gave him a doubtful look before going back inside the classroom. Nick lingered a bit and then went on his way to work. 

*** 

He hadn't slept a wink the night before but it didn't seem to matter. Drawing from Barba's example, he kept drinking mugs and mugs of coffee.  
"Are you on crack?", Fin asked.  
He was sitting at his desk when the call came.  
"Yeah. Okay. No, I understand. Yes. Now? Great. Let me give you the address"  
Once the call ended, Nick put on his coat and opened the Seargent's office door.  
"Hey. You mind if I take off early?"  
She gave him a look of derision.  
"No. Just promise you'll get some sleep. You look like you were in a stampede"  
"Roger that"  
When he got home, Darlyn was just getting out of her car. They looked at each other like two bandidos in a standoff. She opened the door to the backseat and retrieved a big box.  
"Let me help you with that", he stepped forward.  
"There's another one in there"  
He fetched it and led the way upstairs. The box was too big for Darlyn's arms but she seemed okay with it. Nick opened the door, ushered her in and smiled,  
"Welcome to mi casa. Let me show you your room"  
It was way better than her old ratty apartment. She laid the box down and eyed the bed.  
"Isn't this your room?"  
"Ah, it used to be. I'm right across", he pointed, "In Zara's room"  
"What about when she comes over?"  
"She prefers to stay at my mother's"  
"What if she wants to stay here?"  
"Then the couch pulls out into a bed. For me"  
He scratched his head,  
"You'll probably need some space for your clothes. I should have cleared out the closet"  
"It's fine. It can be done tomorrow. I'll leave them in the car for tonight"  
"All right. When you're done, let me know. I'm going to order Thai for dinner"  
"Nick, wait"  
He turned to her again. She was wringing her hand, avoiding his eyes.  
"It's not that I don't appreciate this, but... I'm not very good at please and thank you. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can"  
Her freckles seemed darker when she was agitated.  
"Thank you"  
"No problem", he said.  
"Not that I believe any of the stuff you told me but", she shrugged, "Did something 'amazing' happen today?"  
How sweet and how annoyingly cavalier was she.  
"Of course, it did"  
"Did it now?"  
Nick's grin would have split his face.  
"Yeah. You moved in here"  
Darlyn was left to stare after his receding image. Nick hummed to himself as he walked into the living room. That day, he had solved a case which had been cold for 10 years. He knew his losing streak was done.  



	5. Losing Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Darlyn grow closer as roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is named after the Eels song Losing Streak. It's like a video montage in chapter form. I have wanted to try writing like this for a while. The words in italics are lyrics to that song. I hope you like it. Please leave some feedback. I feel like this story is dying. :(

Sweating, barely catching his breath, Nick opened the door to his room. His eyes rested on the expanse of creamy skin, with freckles generously sprinkled on the shoulders.  
"Are you out of your mind?!", Darlyn shouted.  
She was clutching the clothes to her front. The green bra strap looked way too sexy. Nick turned around, shutting the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry!", he called, "I forgot you were here"  
He truly had. That vision had helped his breathing though.  
Darlyn opened the door, glared at him before walking into the kitchen.  
"I just wanted to get my clothes", he explained.  
Nick stepped into the room. In less than 12 hours, the girl had turned everything around. The bed was now under the window. The night stand was organised; the whole room was. He admired neat freaks but to have moved the bed -  
_'_ She is freakishly strong'  
Retrieving his clothes, Nick took them to his new room and laid them on the bed. His run a while ago had cleared his head but the sweat was too much for a November morning. He headed to the shower.  
  
"Nick, breakfast", Darlyn called.  
He raised his eyebrows, bemused. On the table were slices of toast, and fried eggs.  
"Do you want your corn flakes?", she asked.  
"No", he sat down, "This is... thank you"  
She took the seat across from him.  
"It's the least I can do"  
It was simple, but fulfilling. Nick smiled.  
_'_ No salt. The toast is raw in the middle'  
He wasn't going to tell her that though.    
"This is really good. Careful though. You might get me used to it"  
"I don't mind making breakfast every morning", she cut an apple and smiled, "As long as I'm here. Honestly, this is the first time in a while that I haven't burnt something" 

* * *

  
_Was I wrong about the world?_  
"Darlyn?"  
_It's a beautiful new place._  
"It's about to start!", Nick called.  
"I'm coming!", she replied.  
Darlyn came in with a large bowl of chips and a smaller one of dip. She remembered,  
"Beer!"  
Bringing out two bottles of beer, she gave one to Nick.  
"That's my girl. Thanks"  
_Where else could a creep like me..._  
They sat on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV for the game. Darlyn clinked her bottle against his before taking a sip. Nick glanced at her.  
_...meet such a pretty face?_  
  
He came in from his morning run. They had given up on the formality of knocking. Darlyn was doing yoga in her room.  
_Meeting everyday with the rising sun._  
"Have fun at work", she let go of his arm.  
_Looking up, it's looking like..._  
"You too!", Nick opened his car door.  
_My losing streak is done._  
  
"Nick, you go talk to the perp", Olivia smiled, "You've been on a roll lately"  
_Used to always feel like, wished that I was dressed better._  
"How the hell did you get a confession out of that guy?", Sonny exclaimed.  
Nick smirked.  
_Never had a lot of luck..._  
His phone rang.  
"Nick, get your butt here. I am not watching this creepy movie without you!"  
_...until I finally met her._  
"I'm on my way", he said to Darlyn.  
  
_Feeling like the weight that weighed a ton..._  
Nick sat through the excruciating massage she gave him. Girl didn't realize her own strength.  
"Can you feel the tension leaving your body?", she smiled.  
"Yeah", he croaked, hunching forward.  
_...lifted off my shoulders now._  
"Your turn now. Sit down"  
She laughed,  
"No, thank you"  
Nick got up and looked straight into her eyes.  
"You think I'm just making an excuse to touch you?"  
She looked away, shaking her head.  
"I have work to do. Good night, Nick"  
_My losing streak is done._  
"Night"  
  
_Always felt like giving in..._  
"Sshh", Darlyn whispered.  
Zara was asleep on her shoulder. Nick followed her into Zara's room. Darlyn laid the child on the bed, covered her with blankets, made sure her Senor Fluffy was right next to her.  
_...to the feeling I can't win._  
Nick kissed his daughter's forehead. Darlyn whispered,  
"We started playing with Legos. It got crazy real fast"  
"Thank you so much", they walked out of the room, "I had to finish the report. We solved a real messy one today"  
_But I took it on the chin._  
"It's nothing. I had a lot of fun"  
_Now I'm finally cashing in._  
"Even so, I am taking you to dinner this weekend"  
"Nick, you don't have to"  
"I got a bonus last week. We're going out to celebrate"   
Darlyn gave him a smile.   
  
_Meeting everyday with the rising sun._  
"Oh fuck", Nick groaned.  
It felt like a siren was blaring inside his head. He stumbled off wherever he had been sleeping. The couch.  
_Looking up it's looking like..._  
"Hey, sleepyhead"  
Darlyn held out a cup of coffee for him. Nick held his head first.  
"Thanks"  
She looked as fresh as she did every morning. Nick sighed.  
"Seriously? You drank me right under the table last night"  
"I know", she smiled and sipped her own coffee.  
_My losing streak is done._  
He was too hungover to be amused.  
"You're the worst"  
_My losing streak is done._  
"Yep", she smirked.  
_I said my losing streak is done._  
"What's for breakfast?"  
_Did you hear me?_  
"Pancakes"  
"I take it back. You're the best"  
_I said my losing streak is done._


End file.
